the39cluesmessageboardfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucian Political System
The Lucian Political System is the Political system of the Lucian branch on the Message Board. It is arguably the most complicated, controversial and mod-hated Political Organisation on the Board. 'Welcome to THE LUCIAN COUNCIL'IV Leaders: Montego/CommanderLucian12 and Jessica/AwesomeNinja30 VP: William/ClassifiedCat40 Spies: Naomi/EmeraldCaptain12 & Vanessa/CatchingScarlet10 Dina/LemonBreeze24 & Christine/BlueSelkie3 Secretary: Jess/RedSad3 Advisor: Joe/FightingCobra225 Ambassadors: Kazey/AphroditeCyclops14 and Phillip/SneakySly2 Lieutenant: Red/RedPuppy47 (Also head of LSF) (Although Red himself hasn't the foggiest what the LSF is) LRA Leader: Christine/BlueSelkie3 LRA Vice: Zeke/GhostBrigadier1 'Lucian Council V- Election Schedule' Round I: Nominations October 13 to October 22 Hosted by: Jessica/AwesomeNinja30 Round II: Voting A October 26 to November 1 Hosted by: Christine/DuchessTiger12 Round III: Voting B November 4 to November 13 Hosted by: Montego/CommanderLucian12 Round IV: Results November 17 Hosted by: Kathy/SneakyGirl1 'History of the Lucian Council' 'Formation' The Lucian Council was formed after the Tomas began their council (under MagicRacer1, known as the founder of the MB councils). Gabby, the most prominent Lucian on the messageboard in its early days, decided to start one for the Lucians. The first Lucian council was relatively primitive, but it formed the framework for our present one. The first Leader was Gabby, and the first VP was Tasnia. 'Second Council' The first term began in autumn 2011, and was scheduled to end in December. However, elections were pushed to March/April, when Round 1 began. Gabby ran for a second term as leader and won, with Red coming in for VP. Several new positions were added to the council, such as Ambassador, Secretary, and Lieutenant. Advisor was a technically new position, with elections being held separate from the rest of the mainstream elections. Ambassador was the only non-elected position, with the council choosing the Ambassador following auditions. Shortly after Gabby was elected, she left the MB without advance warning. After a period of hemming and hawing, RedPuppy47, the former VP, took over as leader in late May. Maliea, the then Secretary, moved up to VP without question, party due to the fact that she had come in second for both Leader and VP, and her work with the Universal Force. Under Red came the Golden Age, and on a slightly unhappier note, the Lucian Rebellions. Joe, an influential MBer, resigned from the council, and started the Lucian Rebellions with Tony and a lesser known person we shall refer to as Raspberry. The Rebellion was soon quelled, and peace returned. 'Collapse of the Lucian Council' Shortly before elections were scheduled to begin, Red, the Lucian Leader, along with support from key MBers such as Sapphire and Gabby (now having returned), restarted the Order of the Puppy (OOTP). This called for an end to politics on the MB, and shut down the Lucian Council. Red, soon after, appointed Maleia, the then VP as Leader, and close friend William as VP, that sparked a huge controversy. Many MBers began protesting the collapse, as well as the new leadership and new elections. Several councilmembers, led by Larry and Montego, had never actually given up their seats on the council. Maliea, the new leader, went forward with hosting elections ahead of schedule. Several different parties attempted to start elections as well, this being Joe and Montego, two of the future powerhouses of the Lucian Council. This began the New Lucian Age. 'The New Lucian Age and the Lucian Council III' The elections for the third Lucian Council saw the rise of alliances, a precursor to the political parties of Councils IV and V. Madi and Maliea went up in a virtually unopposed bid for Leader, with Joe and William forming a duo to contest former Advisor Montego. Some positions saw a landslide election, such as Naomi running for Codebreaker. Many old councilmembers retained their seats. Elections were dragged on for quite some time, stretching from September to December. The ECT (Election Complaint Thread) run by Rosie, Dani, and Montego also played a large role in these elections. The Lucian Council III saw the introduction of a new position, Commander. The Commander was created to lead the Lucian Force, the official council of the Lucians. Until the elections were finished and the Lucian Council was created, the LucianElite, the third-largest MB group and largest single-branch group, served as the Lucian Force. The original framework for the Lucian Force was first started when plans for an OLO (Official Lucian Organization) began through the collaboration of Aaron and Montego, leaders of the ELF (Elite Lucian Force) and LucianElite, respectively. ELF soon dropped out of the merger just before Aaron left the MB, leaving the LucianElite to serve as the sole OLO until the elections were over, when the new Commander started the Lucian Force. In not much of a surprising victory, Montego, the former OLO/LucianElite leader won, and began the Lucian Force. The Lucian Force is currently headed by Vanessa, who has transferred power temporarily to Dina and Christine. The council also saw some major conflicts, such as the TONY VS MONTEGO showdown. There were major breakthroughs as well, with the crossroads of the new Infinity Ring Messageboard, and the spilling over of some MBers onto there. The Lucian Council collapsed again after councilmembers began to drift away, the most shocking being that of the leaders and some of the VPs. After Maliea and Madi left the MB, and Joe stopped coming to council meetings, Jessica, Montego, Naomi, and William stepped up, three of these four becoming the founders of Burning Blu, the current leadership. Jessica took over as leader from Maliea and Madi and steered the Lucian Council towards elections and a turnaround, with the help of Montego, William, and Naomi. Credibility was all but lost for the Lucian Council for not the first, but the second time, and someone had to turn it around. 'A Way, Way, Newer Age and the Lucian Council IV- Burning Blu/STAY' The fourth elections were the most controversial and debative Lucian ones so far. Maliea, having left the council, made a sudden return following the creation of Round 1 of the elections by William (with planning from the rest of the existing council). Having insisted that her election page was the valid one, the Lucians split unequally down the middle. Finally, Maliea gave way and Jess posted the new (and final) Round 1 of the elections. The elections for the fourth council saw an even deeper divide between alliances, and the start of the political parties of the Council V elections. Burning Blu emerged as the "new future" for the council, an upstart group of longtime councilmembers yet able to ensure a fresh start. Montego and Jessica ran together for leader under Blu, and William for VP under the same. Little competition was faced for leader, but it was not an all-out landslide victory. Burning Blu faced stiff competition for VP, with William going up against former leader Red, having a surprising change of heart after OoTP, and Christine and Phillip from STAY (Swiping Tears All Year), a former organization gone political party. Blu managed to hold both VP and Leader, while the rest of the council faced drastic changes. Many original councilmembers had finally vacated the council, leaving the door open to "the new generation". Burning Blu set up several new programs, such as bluPod, and helped with starting up RPs, and other things. Facing constant opposition from Joe, a very influential MBer and founder of the AVC, Blu also beat down some short-lived rebellions. In the period before the Lucian Council V elections, STAY and Burning Blu have gone at each others' throats, largely due to the Revolution started by STAY Primary frontrunner Joe. as well as the recent "mudslinging" by both sides. Both sides (we hope), however look forward to a productive next term. 'The Council V' Elections are scheduled to begin around mid-October. Current schedule is second item from top. 'Former Councils-' 'The Lucian Council III' Leader: Madi (WolfAmethyst163) & Maleia (AmazingAble44) Jessica (CobraRed30) VP: Joe (FightingCobra225) & William (ClassifiedCat40) & Montego (CommanderLucian12) & Naomi (EmeraldCaptain12) Spy: Jessica (CobraRed30) & Eli (CobraAzure40) Code-Breaker: Naomi (EmeraldCaptain12) & Irini (AmberProud9) Assassin: Larry (FlyingSilver2) & Seeker (BlackDragon1474) Sierra (LlamaAmbitious1) Advisor: Carla (EmeraldMaze45) Ambassador: Rebekah (DarkTiger40) Commander: Montego (CommanderLucian12) Secretary: Mary (ArrowStrong100) Lieutenant: James (AnalyzingBaseball14) 'The Lucian Council II' Leader- Gabby (ProudChallenger2) Red (RedPuppy47) Maliea (AmazingAble44) VP: Red (RedPuppy47) Maliea (AmazingAble44) Mary (ArrowStrong100) Spy Reps: Joe (FightingCobra225), Aaron (ArrivingWinning15) Codebreaker Reps: William (ClassifiedCat40), Dianne (DecipheringAssassin46) Assassin Reps: Larry (FlyingSilver2), EmeraldCity10 James (AnalyzingBaseball14) Advisors: Montego (CommanderLucian12), Eli (CobraAzure40) Ambassador: Sapphire (EmeraldCobra502) Secretaries: Maliea (AmazingAble44), Madi (WolfAmethyst163) Lieutenant: Mary (ArrowStrong100) 'The Lucian Council I' Leader- Gabby (ProudChallenger2) VP- Tasnia (VivaciousReader1) Spy Rep (2)- Hope (ReadingDetective7), Bella (FunnyJade3) Codebreaker Rep (2)- BelieverMuseum1, BlackDragon1086 (Zak) Assassin Rep (2)- AnalyzingBaseball14 (James), EnduringActress3 (Joya) Advisor- FightingCobra225 (Joe) Category:Lucian Category:Lucian Council Category:Branch Political Systems Category:Lucian Users Category:Councils